The Greatest Love
by SkrywerD
Summary: Wonwoo mendapatkan sebuah pelecehan seksual karena Mingyu mencintainya. Namun apakah Mingyu masih akan tetap mencintainya jika ternyata Wonwoo hamil karena orang lain? Atau justru Mingyu akan kembali kepada Minghao, mantan kekasihnya?. Meanie Couple. MinWon Couple. Seventeen. Rated M [NC-17]. Mingyu. Wonwoo. Minghao.


Title : The Greatest Love

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Mpreg, Angst

Rated : M [Nc - 17]

Cast : Kim Mingyu  
Jeon Wonwoo  
Xu Minghao  
Kim Namjun  
Kim Myungsoo

.

.

.

"Wonwoo… aku ingin kau menjadi milikku"

"Hah?". Namja yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo itu hanya termangu. Menatap sosok angkuh beraut dingin yang kini tengah berdiri tegak di hadapannya sembari menyodorkan setangkai mawar merah yang terlihat baru saja di petik secara serampangan, terlihat dari beberapa helai daunnya yang nyaris terlepas dari tangkainya.

Namja yang tengah menyatakan cintanya itu, Kim Mingyu, berdiri dengan tegak, masih setia menyodorkan setangkai mawar di tangannya untuk pujaan hatinya.

Jujur saja, Wonwoo masih merasa bingung. Bagaimana tidak? Kini, di depan pintu kelasnya, tiba-tiba langkah kakinya di hentikan oleh temannya dari kelas lain. Menyodorkan setangkai mawar, dan memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Wonwoo sedikit menoleh kearah belakang, menengok pada sisi kelasnya, dimana berpuluh-puluh pasang mata dari teman sekelasnya tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu sulit di artikan.

"A-aku…"

"Jangan mengatakan bahwa kau meminta waktu untuk menunggu, aku tak sesabar itu"

"Tapi kita belum saling…"

"Mari kita saling mengenal satu sama lain setelah kau mengatakan 'iya' untuk pernyataan cintaku"

"Maaf?"

"Namaku Kim Mingyu, kau Jeon Wonwoo bukan?"

Wonwoo mengernyit, menatap sosok Kim Mingyu yang terlihat sangat tenang di hadapannya dengan tatapan penuh rasa heran.

 ** _'Berani sekali dia'_**. Diam-diam hati Wonwoo berujar singkat.

Dan tak lama kemudian, Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo, menariknya dan meletakan setangkai mawar yang dia sodorkan pada tangan mungil namja manis yang berdiri dengan raut penuh kebingungan itu. Memaksa jemari lentik itu untuk menggenggamnya.

"Kuanggap hal ini sebagai jawabanmu atas perasaanku". Ucap Mingyu sembari tersenyum manis, mengangkat tangannya dan mengacak puncak kepala Wonwoo dengan gemas. Tak mempedulikan ratusan pasang mata para siswa di koridor dan kelas, bahkan kelas sebelah yang tengah mengintip mereka dengan tatapan antara iri terhadap Wonwoo dan juga sakit hati terhadap Mingyu.

Wonwoo sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Pipinya bersemu. Menampakkan semburat merah muda yang menghiasi pipi tirusnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu sepulang sekolah".

Mingyu kemudian berlalu , berjalan tenang membelah lautan para siswa yang sedang mengabadikan tingkah laku keduanya dalam memory masing-masing. meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih termangu di tempatnya.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata dari namja manis yang berada di kelas yang sama dengan Wonwoo, kini tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan tak sukanya. Dia, Xu Minghao, mantan kekasih dari Kim Mingyu yang kemarin secara tiba-tiba di putuskan oleh Mingyu secara sepihak dan tanpa alasan.

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin sore. Burung camar terbang tinggi kearah barat. Bersiap untuk kembali ke dalam peraduan mereka dan menikmati sepanjang malam dalam sarang hangat mereka nantinya.

Wonwoo berjalan sedikit tergesa, menyandang tas punggungnya dengan langkah panjang. Terlihat tak tenang. Bahkan, beberapa kali dia terlihat menabrak beberapa siswa yang berjalan searah dengannya. Menghindari seseorang? Jawabannya adalah iya. Dia takut Mingyu bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya dan menghampirinya lagi. Demi apapun, Wonwoo sejujurnya masih merasa bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Mingyu. Dia tak terlalu mengenalnya. Bahkan mengenal namanyapun tidak. bagaimana mungkin tiba-tiba laki-laki itu muncul di hadapannya dan menyatakan cinta kepadanya dengan penuh pemaksaan?

"Wonwoo!"

Langkah panjang itu terhenti, menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang tengah meneriakkan namanya. Mingyu, tentu saja. Dari kejauhan tampak namja bermata elang itu tengah mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat.

Dan Wonwoo justru kembali menatap ke depan, mempercepat langkahnya, seolah-olah ingin berlari untuk menghindar. Entah ada apa, Wonwoo begitu canggung dan malu ketika Mingyu berada di hadapannya. Hanya masih merasa bingung untuk bersikap seperti apa di hadapan sosok yang baru saja menembaknya hingga lumpuh tak bergerak.

Namun, sepanjang dan secepat apapun Wonwoo melangkah, pada akhirnya kayuhan sepeda yang Mingyu naiki tetap mampu menyusul langkahnya. Namja itu menghentikan laju sepedanya tepat di depan sosok manis berkaca mata bulat itu.

"Maaf, apa kau terlalu lama menungguku?'

Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya. Menggigit pelan bibir bawah bagian dalamnya.

"Maaf Mingyu…. Sebenarnya… aku…"

"Maafkan aku… aku tak berniat membuatmu menunggu, kumohon jangan marah…"

"B-Bukan…bukan itu…"

"Baiklah, ayo naik.."

"Mingyu, bukan itu…"

"Bicaranya besok saja, aku takut kau akan sampai di rumahmu terlalu malam"

Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo. Membawanya menaiki boncengan sepedanya. Dan Wonwoo, lagi-lagi dia menurut. Duduk dengan manis pada boncengan sepeda Mingyu. Hampir saja Mingyu mengayuh sepedanya, sampai akhirnya dia sadar bahwa Wonwoo tak memegang pinggangnya.

Mingyu diam-diam tersenyum, menoleh kebelakang dan menarik kedua tangan Wonwoo. Kemudian meletakkannya sisi kiri dan kanan pinggangnya.

"Nah…berpeganganlah yang kuat, aku tak ingin kau terjatuh nanti"

.

.

.

Hampir 24 jam berlalu setelah hari dimana Wonwoo terlihat patuh dan duduk pada boncengan sepeda Mingyu tanpa sebuah protes yang terlontar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Wonwoo-ya… cepat turun, kau hampir terlambat…"

"Nee eomma…"

Wonwoo meraih tasnya, membenarkan dasinya sesaat, kemudian berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan turun menuju ruang makannya. Di tempat itu tampak sang ayah yang tengah menghabiskan semangkuk bubur kacang merah dengan sebuah Koran yang berada pada tangan kirinya, dan sang ibu terlihat masih sibuk di dapur.

Ketika langkah kakinya memijak lantai bawah, Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya. Menatap kursi yang biasanya di tempati olehnya kosong tanpa makanan yang tersaji disana.

"Eomma, kemana perginya sarapanku?'

Dan tak lama kemudian sang ibu keluar dari dapurnya dengan 2 buah kotak nasi di tangannya.

"Kau akan terlambat jika sarapan di rumah, ini.. eomma buatkan bekal makanan untukmu". Ujarnya sembari menyodorkan 2 buah kotak yang ada di tangannya.

"2? Eomma tak bermaksud membuat tubuhku lebih gemuk dengan memberiku 2 kotak makanan dalam 1 hari bukan?"

"Ck..". sang ibu terdengar tengah berdecak pelan. mengulum senyum lembutnya kemudian. "Kotak yang berwarna putih itu untuk temanmu"

"Temanku?"

"Dia menunggumu di depan, sudah sejak pukul 6 dia datang dan menunggumu"

Dan ketika Wonwoo membuka pintu rumahnya….

"Mingyu?"

Namja bersurai hitam legam itu tersenyum. Menarik kedua sudut bibirnya selebar mungkin.

"Khajja… aku tak ingin kita terlambat". Ujarnya sembari menggenggam pergelangan tangan Wonwoo. Menariknya dengan pelan menuju sepedanya.

.

.

.

Ini sudah sejak 1 bulan yang lalu ketika Mingyu menyatakan perasaanya kepadanya. Dan Wonwoo tetap belum menjawabnya dengan tegas bahwa dia mencintai namja itu atau tidak sama sekali. Memang belum, Wonwoo masih ragu.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama dimana salju lembut berwarna putih itu turun. Sebentar lagi libur musim semi akan dimulai setelah salju mengering.

Wonwoo memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Kemudian menatap sisi luar kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2 dari jendelanya. Perlahan dia berjalan kearah jendela lebar yang ada di kamarnya, membukanya sejenak dan menengadahkan tangannya demi menyentuh butiran-butiran salju yang turun dari langit. Semua terlihat putih. Begitu lembut. Setidaknya itu yang Wonwoo pikirkan.

"Wonwoo!"

Lamunannya buyar. Namja manis itu menatap pada jalanan yang berada di depan rumahnya. Senyum manisnya terkembang pada bibir tipisnya. Kemudian melambai tanpa dia sadari saat kedua bola matanya menangkap sosok Mingyu yang setiap hari selalu setia dan sabar, menjemput dan mengantarnya ke sekolah.

Namja kurus berkulit putih bersih itu menutup jendelanya, meraih tas ranselnya dengan tergesa kemudian berjalan cepat menuruni tangga.

"Eomma… aku berangkat…". Ujarnya, sembari berlari kearah depan, dimana Mingyu yang kini tengah menunggunya.

Dan tanpa perintah, seperti biasanya, Wonwoo segera menduduki boncengan Mingyu.

"Ayo berangkat". Ujarnya.

Dan seketika Mingyu menoleh ke belakang, menatap Wonwoo yang kini telah duduk dengan manis pada boncengan sepedanya.

Ini seperti surga, pasalnya selama sebulan Wonwoo selalu diam ketika bersamanya.

Namja beraut tegas itu tiba-tiba turun dari sepedanya, melepaskan syal yang dia kenakan kemudian melilitkannya pada leher namja berkaca mata bulat itu.

"Ceroboh, salju sedang turun, kenapa kau justru tak memakai syal?". Ujarnya. Kemudian kembali menaiki sepedanya.

"Em…Mingyu"

"Ya?"

"Gwaenchana… ini, kau pakai saja syalmu, aku tidak kedinginan"

"Kau tak pandai berbohong, bibirmu terlihat pucat, mustahil jika kau bilang kau tidak kedinginan..."

"Tapi kau berada di depan, kau akan lebih kedinginan…"

"Jika aku kedinginan aku bisa memelukmu, tapi jika kau kedinginan kau pasti tak akan memintaku untuk memelukmu atau memelukku lebih dulu, benar kan?". Lagi-lagi Mingyu tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Kemudian mengayuh sepedanya dengan pelan.

Dan ketika roda-roda sepeda itu bergulir semakin jauh membawa mereka berjalan meninggalkan rumah Wonwoo, tiba-tiba sebuah kehangatan menyeruak dan hinggap pada pinggang kokoh Mingyu tatkala lengan ringkih Wonwoo perlahan merayap pada pinggulnya. Ini untuk pertama kalinya, namja manis itu memberanikan dirinya untuk memeluk namja bersorot mata tajam itu dengan begitu erat.

"Terima kasih…. Mingyu". Ujarnya sembari menunduk dalam, seolah ingin menyembunyikan warna merah yang menghinggapi pipinya.

Dan tak ada jawaban, selain senyum manis yang diam-diam terkembang pada bibir mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat….

Dan kini sesosok namja tampan tengah berbaring dengan nyaman pada kursi taman yang berada di sekolahnya. Menutup matanya dengan menggunakan lengannya. Melindungi wajahnya dari sorot matahari yang bersinar lembut karena tertutup gumpalan awan putih yang menurunkan salju.

Hawa dingin yang merasuk hingga ke dalam tulang itu rupanya mulai tersamar oleh sinar lemah mentari yang menyembul melalui celah-celah awan.

"Kau…tidur?"

Seketika Mingyu bergerak ketika indra pendengarnya menangkap suara halus seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya. Membuka matanya dan terduduk. Tak lupa, sebuah senyum terkembang dari bibirnya. Bagaikan hal wajib yang tak boleh dia lupakan saat bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Tidak…"

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Mingyu tak menjawab, melainkan menepuk sisi kosong pada kursi yang dia tempati. Mempersilahkan Wonwoo untuk menempati sisi sampingnya.

"Em… ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu". Ujar Wonwoo ketika dia duduk di samping namja tampan itu.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau masih membutuhkan jawabanku atas pernyataan cintamu beberapa waktu lalu?"

"Tidak"

"O-oh… arrayo…".

Seketika, Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya. Merasa sangat malu dan sedikit kecewa karena berfikiran bahwa seluruh perhatian Mingyu selama ini karena namja tampan itu masih menyukainya. Diam-diam dia merasa menyesal karena tak memberikan kesempatan kepada sosok di hadapannya itiu sejak awal jika saja dia tahu bahwa sebuah kebiasaan untuk bersama bisa membuat seseorang menyukai yang lainnya dalam arti yang begitu rumit.

"Maaf…". Kemudian Wonwoo beranjak pelan. Berdiri. Ingin meninggalkan Mingyu sendirian di tempat itu. Rasanya Wonwoo tak ingin menunjukkan kembali wajahnya di hadapan Mingyu. Merasa terlalu malu atas pemikirannya.

Namun, baru saja dia berdiri, tiba-tiba Mingyu menarik tangannya dengan kuat. Membuat tubuhnya limbung dan kembali duduk pada tempatnya semula.

CUP!

Seketika Wonwoo membelalakan kedua mata indahnya. Mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali hanya untuk sekedar menyadari apa yang Mingyu lakukan kepadanya.

Sesuatu yang begitu hangat itu, bibir Mingyu, kini tengah menempel dengan lembut pada bibir plumnya. Mengecup bibirnya taanpa sebuah tuntutan.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka saling terdiam. Jantung Wonwoo serasa meloncat keluar dari tubuhnya. Sesak, paru-parunya terasa tersumbat.

Perlahan, Mingyu menjauhkan tubuhnya. Melepaskan tautannya pada sang kekasih.

"Untuk apa sebuah jawaban? Bukankah sejak awal kau memang telah menyisakan sedikit ruang untukku masuk ke dalam hatimu? Bukankah kesabaranku telah memperlebar tempatku di dalam fikiranmu? Memang sejak kapan kau tak menjadi milikku?"

Wonwoo tertunduk dalam seketika. Demi apapun. Pipinya terasa terbakar. Sangat panas. Terlampau bingung untuk menghalau rasa malu yang menggelayuti pikirannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Jeon Wonwoo". Ujarnya sembari mengecup pelan puncak kepala sang kekasih.

.

.

.

"Em…aku mengerti"

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam…hubungi aku jika kau akan pulang…aku akan menjemputmu…jangan nekat untuk pulang sendiri…"

"Arraseoooo…"

"Jika pukul 8 kau tak juga menghubungiku maka aku akan langsung datang dan memaksamu pulang.."

"Nee…"

"Lagipula ini sudah malam, dan…"

"Ming… aku memang harus mengerjakannya sekarang, besok pagi jam pelajaran pertama aku harus mengumpulkan tugas kelompokku"

"Tapi kalian tak mengerjakannya secara kelompok…"

"Mengertilah, Jeonghan sedang ada urusan dengan keluarganya, Jihoon juga, dan Minghao.. dia harus cepat pulang karena ibunya menelephone.."

"Ck… selesai atau tidak, pukul 8 aku akan tetap menjemputmu dan membawamu pulang, kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti…"

"Baiklah… hati-hati.."

"Em…"

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Wonwoo tersenyum. Sebuah senyum lebar yang terlihat manis dengan sebuah semburat pada pipinya yang terlihat kemerahan bagaikan lampion penuh lilin. "Aku juga mencintaimu bodoh"

Dan setelahnya Wonwoo meletakkan ponselnya. Kembali meraih bolpoinnya. Melanjutkan untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompoknya yang terbengkalai.

Detik demi detik berlalu, menit demi menitpun telah berjalan, hingga akhirnya jarum jam yang berada di kelasnya kini tengah melewati angka 8 setelah tugasnya rampung.

Dengan tergesa dia merapikan isi tasnya, mengingat Mingyu sudah memperingatkannya bahwa dia tak boleh pulang lewat pukul 8.

Setelah memastikan mejanya bersih, namja manis bertubuh kurus itu berjalan dengan langkah cepat untuk keluar dari kelas. Namun tiba-tiba….

Langkah-langkah cepatnya terhenti. Merasa terkejut saat melihat 5 orang laki-laki berseragam sekolah yang berdiri menghadang langkahnya. Dari seragamnya, terlihat bahwa mereka bukanlah dari sekolah yang sama dengan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menundukkan wajahnya, kemudian mengambil sisi koridor yang lain untuk melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun, si kurus itu merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Seolah memang ingin menghentikan langkahnya, ketika Wonwoo berjalan ke sisi kanan, merekapun juga berjalan ke sisi kanan, begitu pula saat Wonwoo berbelok ke sisi kiri koridor, mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Maaf…permisi, ijinkan aku lewat…"

"Kami akan mengantarmu pulang…"

Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya. Kali ini wajahnya sumringah.

"Apakah Mingyu yang menyuruh kalian untuk menjemputku?". Pertanyaan yang begitu polos, cenderung bodoh mungkin.

"Mingyu?". Ucap namja bertindik 3 dan berambut kemerahan itu. "Ah…anggap saja begitu"

Merasa ada yang salah, akhirnya Wonwoo memberanikan dirinya untuk mengambil sisi koridor yang lain, berniat untuk berlari, namun… sebelum dia sempat mengayunkan langkah seribunya, kedua namja berambut ikal berantakan yang berdiri di belakang seketika meraih lengan Wonwoo, menahannya dan menyeret tubuh ringkih itu kembali masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"LEPASKAN!". Dia meronta sekuat tenaga.

"Kenapa harus terburu-buru? Mingyu menyuruh kami untuk mengajakmu bersenang-senang sebelum kau pulang…"

"Tidak! Sebenarnya kalian siapa?! Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?!"

"Kami hanya ingin mengajakmu bersenang-senang… tenanglah, kami bukan orang jahat". Namja itu menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. Tersenyum riskan seketika.

Kedua namja yang sedari tadi tengah menahan tangannya kali ini justru mendorongnya, menjatuhkannya pada lantai dingin di pojok ruang kelasnya.

"Tidak…kumohon lepaskan aku…". Wonwoo bersikeras. Mencoba berdiri dan melangkah pergi. Namun mereka justru beramai-ramai menahannya.

"Berhentilah meronta jika kau tak ingin merasakan hal yang lebih sakit daripada sebuah genggaman di pergelangan tanganmu… Jeon Wonwoo"

"Sebenarnya kalian ini siapa? Apa salahku?!"

"Salah? Siapa yang mengatakan bahwa kau memiliki kesalahan?". Namja bersurai merah bername tag Kim Nam Joon itu berjongkok di hadapan si lemah yang tengah terbaring pada dinginnya lantai kelas itu, meraih dagu Wonwoo kemudian. Seolah ingin mengamatinya dengan seksama. Tersenyum sarkastik ketika kedua bola matanya bertemu pandang dengan manik hitam kelam di balik kacamata bulat itu.

"Kumohon.. keberikan apapun yang kau inginkan asalkan kau melepaskanku…. Aku berjanji…". Cicitnya. Raut ketakutannya tersirat jelas pada wajah manis yang tertahan tak berdaya di sudut kelasnya.

"Cih! Demi apapun.. aku suka pekerjaanku kali ini"

.

.

.

Sedangkan di sisi lain….

Tiba-tiba pikiran Mingyu menjadi tak tenang. Berulang kali dia berusha mengalihkan pikirannya dari sang kekasih, namun bayangan Wonwoo terus saja berkelebat begitu hebat di dalam ingatannya.

Dia meraih ponselnya seketika, melihat bahwa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 9 malam, dan Wonwoo belum juga menelephonenya. Rasa cemas itu semakin besar ketika Wonwoo bahkan tak juga menjawab telephonenya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Mingyu beranjak dari ranjangnya, meraih jaket hangatnya dan berlari keluar dari rumah. Mengabaikan panggilan kakak laki-lakinya yang tengah meneriakinya untuk berhenti.

Kaki-kaki panjangnya mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat, benar-benar tak peduli bahwa kayuhan-kayuhan kuatnya akan membuat tubuhnya berkeringat.

"Jeon Wonwoo… sebenarnya kau dimana…angkat telepehoneku…". Ujarnya.

Bahkan ponsel Mingyu masih melekat di telinganya.

Puluhan kali dia masih berusaha menelephone sang kekasih. Berharap panggilannya akan terjawab dengan segera.

Namun nihil.

"Sial!"

.

.

.

25 menit berlalu…

Tangis itupun runtuh..

Bagaikan anak sungai yang telah banjir dan berubah menjadi air bah. Mengisyaratkan sebuah malapetakan hebat. Wonwoo merintih dalam diam.

Sakit. Seluruh tubuhnya serasa remuk ketika tangan-tangan jahanam dari kelima laki-laki yang menggagahinya dengan paksa itu menghancurkan kesucian yang setengah mati dia jaga.

Mulutnya tersumpal oleh kain belacu tebal yang awalnya tersimpan rapat pada tasnya sendiri. Ingin berteriak namun tak bisa. Suaranya tersumbat, pada akhirnya suara teriakannya akan tertelan kembali dengan sia-sia. Sebuah tangisan.. hanya hal itulah yang mampu menjelaskan bertapa hancur hidupnya saat ini.

Ingin pasrah, namun dia masih ingin bertahan. Namun apa daya. Dia tak cukup mampu untuk melawan kelima orang yang tengah mengoyak dirinya.

Dia memberontak namun tertahan dan menjadi lebih merasakan arti dari kata kesakitan.

Rasanya Wonwoo ingin mati ketika namja berambut merah itu tengah menusukkan miliknya ke dalam tubuhnya secara paksa. Jemarinya terkepal kuat, merasakan betapa sakit dirinya.

Ada getaran. Ponsel Wonwoo yang terjatuh tak jauh darinya itu bergetar, menyala. Ingin sekali dia meraihnya, namun apa daya? Tangan-tangan kuat yang mencengkeram tubuhnya itu tak mengijinkannya bergerak sama sekali. 2 orang menahan kedua tangannya, Dan dua orang lainnya tengah menahan kedua kaki dan pahanya. Sedangkan 1 namja lainnya tengah menghujamkan miliknya pada celah tubuhnya.

Tubuh telanjang, peluh kotor yang merembes keluar dari pori-pori, air mata yang terus mengalir dan mulut tersumpal. Wonwoo merasa dirinya terlihat tak lebih dari seorang slave yang tengah dipaksa untuk melayani sang master.

"Sungguh, kau adalah namja paling manis yang pernah kutemui Jeon Wonwoo…"

"Apakah dia begitu rapat?"

"Kalian bisa menikmatinya setelah aku selesai"

Wonwoo menulikan telinganya atas pembicaraan-pembicaraan kotor yang menyakitinya. Dan ketika Ponsel itu bergetar untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Wonwoo justru menutup kedua mata indahnya.

"Maafkan aku Mingyu…"

.

.

.

Beberapa puluh menit berlalu. Mingyu berlari dengan kencang, melemparkan sepedanya begitu saja ketika dia sampai pada halaman sekolahnya. Tak mempedulikan betapa dinginnya udara yang berhembus di sekitarnya.

Keringat-keringat mengucur deras pada permukaan kulit tan Mingyu. Langkah kakinya semakin lebar dan keras melangkah menuju kelas Wonwoo. Entah kenapa, pikirannya benar-benar tak tenang saat itu. Firasatnya begitu buruk.

"WONWOO!". Teriaknya saat dia tiba di ambang pintu kelas sang kekasih. Namun bangku-bangku kelasnya kosong tanpa seorangpun yang menduduki salah satunya.

Mingyu mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi kelas, melangkah perlahan sembari mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal.

DEG!

Seketika nafasnya tercekat. Langkah kakinya berhenti untuk melangkah untuk sejenak saat ujung kaki kanannya terasa membentur sesuatu yang ringan. Itu kaca mata Wonwoo. Mingyu sangat mengenalnya. Bersamaan dengan kedua matanya yang tengah menangkap sosok sang kekasih yang kini tengah duduk meringkuk di sudut kelasnya dengan tatapan kosong dan raut wajah sayunya. Menyembunyikan tubuh kurusnya di antara kursi-kursi kelasnya yang membisu.

"W-wonwoo…". Panggilnya lemah. Namun seseorang kyang tengah meringkuk itu tak menjawab panggilan Mingyu. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan lemah, bahkan tatapan matanya tampak kosong.

"Wonwoo!"

Seketika Mingyu berlari mendekat, meraih tubuh lusuh dan berantakan yang terlihat lemah dan rapuh. Mencengkeram pundaknya dengan kuat seketika.

"Wonwoo apa yang terja…". Ucapan Mingyu terhenti seketika ketika dia meraih dagu Wonwoo, berniat untuk meminta namja manis itu untuk sekedar menatap wajahnya. Namun rupanya si manis itu justru memalingkan wajahnya. Terlihat takut dan enggan untuk bertatatap muka dengan sang kekasih.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?". Mingyu kembali bertanya, dan lagi-lagi Wonwoo mengabaikannya. Dia masih bersikukuh untuk memalingkan wajahnya. "Jawab aku Wonwoo! Siapa yang melakukannya?!"

Dan saat itu juga, tiba-tiba bulir bening itu kembali mengalir melalui pelupuk mata namja ringkih itu.

Dia tergugu. Terisak hebat ketika mengingat hal buruk yang beberapa menit yang lalu menimpa dirinya. Tubuhnya gemetar. Dia kembali merasa takut.

Mingyu mengamati tubuh sang kekasih. Pada pipi, leher, dan bawah telinganya terdapat beberapa luka dan memar serta tanda-tanda merah yang tersebar pada kulit mulusnya. Bahkan pada sudut bibir kirinya terdapat luka yang mengeluarkan darah. Jahitan baju pada bagian lengannya juga robek dan menampakkan sedikit kulitnya yang membiru.

"Wonwoo…"

"Mereka memaksaku Mingyu…". Ucapnya dengan lemah. Begitu lirih hingga suaranya terdengar sulit untuk di tangkap oleh indra pendengar Mingyu.

"M-mereka?"

"Pria berambut merah itu menamparku.. menendangku… merobek pakaianku dan dia…". Wonwoo tak mampu lagi mengucapkan kalimatnya lagi ketika tiba-tiba Mingyu merengkuhnya. Mendekap tubuhnya dengan erat. Memeluknya dengan sangat rapat.

"Maafkan aku…". Suara Mingyu terdengar parau. Dia terisak hebat. Merasa menyesal atas hal yang menimpa kekasihnya yang berharga. "Mianhe.. jeongmal.. harusnya aku datang lebih awal… harusnya aku tak pulang dan menemanimu di tempat ini… maafkan aku.. kumohon maafkan aku…".

Namun Wonwoo hanya terdiam, masih menatap kosong pada lantai kelasnya. Tak menghiraukan Mingyu yang kini juga tengah menangis sembari mendekapnya dengan kuat.

Rasanya dia begitu lelah untuk menangis. Air matanya telah habis beberapa waktu lalu.

.

.

.

"Minumlah… ini akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik". Myungsoo tersenyum dengan lembut. Menyodorkan secangkir susu hangat yang ada di tangannya pada Wonwoo.

"Seragamku…."

"Aku sedang mencucinya, nanti aku akan menjahit bagian yang robek agar besok pagi kau bisa mengenakannya, sementara kau pakai baju dan jaket Mingyu sampai bajumu selesai, memang sedikit lebih besar, tapi bukankah ini lebih baik daripada kau mengenakan pakaianmu yang robek?'

Wonwoo kembali menunduk. Mecengkeram erat secangkir susu yang ada di tangannya.

"Kemana Mingyu?". Tanyanya dengan lirih.

"Sedang ada urusan, dia kan segera kembali…". Myungsoo lagi-lagi tersenyum. Menarik kursi yang menghadap pada meja belajar Mingyu. Mendudukinya sembari menatap lekat pada sosok namja manis yang berusia 4 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Jadi kau orangnya?"

"Nee?"

"Mingyu selalu menceritakan sosok kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat manis di depanku, dan akhirnya sekarang aku bisa melihat betapa manis orang yang selalu dia ceritakan itu.."

Wonwoo mendengarnya dengan wajah hambar. Entah.. dia tak ada minat untuk tersenyum sekalipun dia mendengar pujian indah terhadap dirinya.

"Dia berubah semenjak bertemu denganmu… pada awalnya aku seperti habis akal untuk mengaturnya, dia sering tak masuk ke sekolahnya, hingga aku berkali-kali mendapatkan surat dari sekolah atas perilakunya yang selalu melanggar tata tertib sekolah. Mewarnai rambutnya, berkelahi dengan temannya.. berganti-ganti pasangan hingga beberapa teman kencannya membuatku pusing karena selalu mendatangiku dan mengeluh padaku, namun…ketika dia mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai seseorang yang dia katakan sebagai sosok yang sangat manis yang berada di kelas yang berbeda dengannya, semua hal yang sebelumnya dia lakukan, kini tak pernah lagi dia lakukan… kau lihat bukan? bahkan rambutnyapun sekarang hitam…"

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya dalam, seketika justru merasa tak pantas untuk Mingyu yang mengorbankan banyak hal untuknya, sedangkan kini? Dia tak lagi bersih seperti sebelum kelima orang itu datang dan menghancurkan kehidupannya yang teratur.

Hening.

Untuk beberapa saat baik Wonwoo maupun Myungsoo tak lagi melanjutkan percakapan mereka. Sampai akhirnya…

BRUAK!

Wonwoo terlonjak ketika suara hantaman terdengar begitu keras dari arah pintu kamar Mingyu.

Dan sosok itu, sosok laki-laki berambut merah yang beberapa jam lalu menggagahinya secara paksa, kini tersungkur pada lantai kamar Mingyu.

"BERLUTUTLAH SEBELUM AKU MENGHAJARMU DAN TEMAN-TEMANMU LEBIH DARI INI BRENGSEK!". Mingyu menjambak kasar rambut laki-laki itu. Memksanya untuk menengadahkan wajahnya yang kini sudah penuh lebam dan mengeluarkan darah.

"A-ampun…."

"Kim Namjun! Mati saja kau bajingan!"

BUGH!

Wonwoo meletakkan cangkirnya dengan gemetar. Kemudian berjalan dengan takut kearah Myungsoo yang kini ikut berdiri. Memandang Namjun dengan wajah penuh amarahnya.

Trauma akan hal yang lampau, Wonwoo beringsut dan bersembunyi di belakang Myungsoo. Menyembunyikan wajah ketakutannya pada punggung kakak dari kekasihnya itu.

Menutup matanya rapat, terlihat ketakutan ketika melihat Mingyu memukul Namjun puluhan kali .

"AMPUN MINGYU!AKU MELAKUKANNYA KARENA PERINTAH MINGHAO!KUMOHON AMPUNI AKU!AKU MELAKUKANNYA ATAS PERINTAHNYA…AKU BERSUMPAH!"

Seketika kepalan tangan Mingyu terhenti di udara saat telinganya mendengar Namjun menyebut nama mantan kekasihnya itu. Matanya terbelalak lebar seketika. Merasa sangat terkejut saat nama itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut namja berambut merah itu.

"M-minghao?"

.

.

.

Pukul 23.30. Hari sudah semakin larut. Suara-suara di sekitar mereka menjadi lebih senyap dari sebelumnya.

Namun Mingyu masih terduduk di tepi ranjangnya. Mengamati namja manisnya yang kini tengah duduk dengan menundukkan wajah. Mencengkeram selimut Mingyu yang kini menutupi pinggang hingga kakinya.

"Ming…"

"Hm?"

Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya, meraih pipi kiri Mingyu yang terlihat sedikit lebam, mungkin akibat berkelahi dengan Namjun. Mengusap pipi itu, sembari menatap kedua matanya dengan sendu.

"Bolehkah aku mengucapkan terima kasih?"

"Jika ini karena kau merasa berhutang budi karena aku telah membawa namjun ke tempat ini dan memintanya berlutut di hadapanmu, maka ucapan terima kasihmu tak diijinkan untuk di ucapkan.."

"Tapi aku tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa untukmu…"

Wonwoo menurunkan tangannya, memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi lain.

"Tak perlu mengucapkan apapun, melindungi orang yang paling kucintai, itu adalah sebuah kewajiban yang tak bisa terbantahkan oleh apapun Jeon Wonwoo…"

Dan kemudian, kedua mata indah wonwoo yang masih terlihat sembab itu terbelalak lebar saat bibir basah nan hangat milik Mingyu terasa mengecup puncak kepalanya, keningnya. Kemudian mengangkat dagunya dan melanjutkannya, kembali mengecup mata seindah bingkisan malam yang seketika terpejam, turun pada hidung mancungnya dan berakhir pada bibirnya. Mengecupnya lembut tanpa sedikitpun tanpa adanya nafsu dan tuntutan.

"Tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padamu di kemudian hari, tak akan ada yang bisa merubah apapun tentangku.. termasuk perasaanku kepadamu…"

Dan setidaknya, usaha keras Mingyu untuk meyakinkan sang kekasih hati itu membuahkan hasil ketika bibir seindah jingga berwarna kemerahan itu merekah walaupun hanya samar.

"Tapi Ming….bukankah kau tahu? Namjun… aku.. dia telah…". Tidak, Wonwoo tak berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Justru di susul oleh segerombol air mata yang kini tengah berbaris untuk terjun dan mengontori pipi tirusnya.

"Namjun sekalipun, itu tak akan merubah apapun… aku berjanji"

Wonwoo menundukkan wajah manisnya ketika mendengar ucapan indah Mingyu yang menggema di telinganya disertai dengan kecupan hangat pada dahinya.

Lalu… Mingyu menggerakkan tangannya pelan, mengacak surai halus sang kekasih sembari selimut tebal yang di kenakan oleh Wonwoo.

"Tidurlah.."

"Lalu kau…."

"Aku akan tidur di lantai… tak mungkin kita akan tidur di ranjang yang sama kan?". Mingyu terkekeh, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke arah lemarinya, mengambil bantal dan selimut tipis yang tersimpan disana.

"Ming…"

"Tidurlah…bangunkan aku jika kau butuh sesuatu".

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian…

Rupanya malam sudah semakin larut, matahari sudah kembali ke peraduannya dan terlelap berganti dengan cahaya temaram rembulan yang menyinari bagian bumi yang lain.

Harusnya seluruh orang di sisi bumi gelap itu telah tertidur, namun Wonwoo? Namja itu justru tengah berbaring dengan tidak nyaman. Bukan… bukan karena kasur Mingyu yang memang tak senyaman ranjangnya, namun ada sesuatu yang mengusik tidurnya. Dan entah apa itu.

Dia menghela nafas panjang, kemudian memiringkan tubuhnya, menatap sosok Mingyu yang tengah tertidur pulas selama beberapa saat. Cukup lama…

Hingga akhirnya, tiba-tiba Wonwoo beranjak turun dari ranjangnya dengan pelan. kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan di sisi Mingyu. Membawa selimut hangatnya dan menyelimuti tubuh sang kekasih. Memeluk erat tubuh Mingyu dari belakang. Menatap bahu lebar sang pelindung yang rupanya mampu memunculkan rasa nyaman yang menyeruak secara tiba-tiba. Berbagi kehangatan di tengah dinginnya udara yang menusuk hingga ke tulang.

"Terima kasih…". Ujarnya perlahan.

.

.

.

Tok….tok…tok….

Wonwoo mengetuk pintu rumahnya sendiri beberapa kali, kemudian terdengar sahutan dari sang ibu yang sepertinya tengah berlari menghampiri pintu. Membuka pintu rumah bercat putih itu dengan raut wajah khawatirnya.

"Wonwoo?! kau darimana saja hah?! kenapa semalam kau tak pulang? apa yang terjadi padamu? kenapa wajahmu berdarah… atau…"

"Maaf ahjumma..". Mingyu menyela ucapan panjang tanpa jeda yang nyonya Jeon ucapkan. Menginterupsi kekhawatiran sang ibu. Maju mendekat ke arah wanita paruh baya yang sudah di pastikan sebagai ibu dari sang kekasih.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan putraku hah?!"

Seketika ketiga pasang mata itu menoleh kearah belakang bahu ibu Wonwoo. Menatap kearah pria usia pertengahan 40 yang kini berjalan mendekati mereka dengan raut angkuh dan kakunya.

Mingyu membungkuk singkat, memberi tanda perhormatan kepada kedua orang tua sang kekasih.

"Maaf paman… semalam Wonwoo terjatuh dari boncengan sepedaku saat aku mengajaknya berjalan-jalan, aku mohon maaf atas keteledoranku…". Sekali lagi Mingyu membungkukkan badannya, kali ini berniat untuk meminta maaf dengan sangat.

Namun yang terjadi justru di luar dugaannya. Ayah Wonwoo malah menarik lengan kanan sang anak dengan kuat, menarik putranya agar masuk dan berdiri lebih dekat di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar Wonwoo, kau boleh pulang". Tuan Jeon berucap sarkastik, menarik Wonwoo ke dalam kemudian mendorong bahu Mingyu dengan pelan. Pengusiran secara halus? Tentu saja.

Melihat sikap sang ayah, raut wajah Wonwoo tiba-tiba berubah, dari raut wajahnya, terlihat sekali bahwa dia sangat keberatan dengan sikap sang ayah terhadap kekasihnya. Namun apa daya?

Pada akhirnya Wonwoo hanya mampu mengalah mengikuti arah tarikan tangan ayahnya setelah melihat Mingyu yang tersenyum begitu manis sembari melambai singkat kepadanya.

"Tutup pintunya". Ucap sang ayah, dan ibunyapun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, tersenyum halus kemudian mengangguk kepada Mingyu sebelum akhirnya dia menutup rapat pintu rumahnya.

 ** _'Wonwoo… aku berjanji.. aku akan selalu menjagamu, dalam senang dan sedihmu.. aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu dalam kondisi sesulit apapun. Aku akan berusaha membuatmu nyaman dan aman di sisiku… aku mencintaimu'_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _To Be Continue.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _New Fanfict! ^_^  
Tapi ini cuma ff singkat kok. anggep aja iseng. haha. steganografi tetap akan saya posting nanti. sekarang masih dalam proses.  
Ini ff remake dari ff saya yang lama. tiba-tiba kok otak saya ngerasanya pas aja kalo di pakai buat meanie juga.  
Jadi bagaimana? Lanjut gak nih enaknya?_**


End file.
